El pasado de Vongola
by yoss natsuki
Summary: Una verdad oculta dentro de la mafia mas poderosa, un nuevo enemigo con una llama única, poderosa tanto como el cielo. ¿Que hará Tsuna al verse envuelto en una nueva pelea? y ¿Que tiene que ver Giotto con esa extraña llama? / Waa tenia esta idea desde hace tiempo jejee espero les gsute D:
1. Prologo

Era un día soleado, las aves volaban por el cielo y la brisa era suave y refrescante, en el jardín puesta una mesa con una sombrilla, estaba una joven de larga cabellera oscura tomando un poco de café, mantenía las piernas cruzadas mientras sostenía unos papeles, sentado enfrente un hombre encapuchado, atrás de ella un joven de cabellera entre azulada y ojos grises.

-¿Qué opina señorita Chieko?- pregunto el hombre encapuchado

-Todo lo que dice aquí es absurdo- contesto la menor para molestia del hombre.

-se que suena absurdo, pero usted tiene la prueba que me da la razón- miro hacia la mano derecha de la joven- ese anillo es la gran prueba, el símbolo que indica su único destino.

La joven dejos los documentos en la mesa y miro de reojo su anillo, hasta hace unos meses su aspecto no era el actual, antes era de un estilo simple, por así decirlo, se separaba en dos y al juntarlos llevaba el símbolo de la luna en sus cuatro fases, sin embargo su aspecto actual era totalmente diferente, en el centro llevaba una gema color plata en el cetro de esta se encontraba el símbolo de la luna en sus fases y por fuera sirviendo de protector un pequeño cruce de metal con la leyenda "vongola".

-No sé qué tiene que ver el anillo con esta historia absurda- refuto la joven- este anillo ah pasado de generación en generación en mi familia.

-No pienso discutirle eso señorita Chieko, pero, no se ah preguntado- sonrió con malicia al ver que la menor lo miraba a los ojos- ¿Por qué a pesar de su nombre japonés no vive en aquel país oriental?, es decir su sangre es japonesa, porque tiene que vivir tan lejos de sus raíces aquí en el extranjero.

La menor frunció el ceño.

-No sé bien las razones, eh de admitir que mi sangre es japonesa, pero desde hace ya 9 generaciones vivimos en este país- dijo en defensa.

-Si claro, México es un país rico en todo, seamos sinceros señorita, también desea saber que ocurrió en el pasado de su familia ¿o me equivoco?

-Mario- hablo la joven con voz firme captando la atención del chico- déjame sola con este hombre

-Pero princesa, no puedo hacer eso- dijo con su voz preocupada

-Te lo estoy ordenando, como la decima jefa de la familia Tsukimi-dijo con voz firme y autoritaria

-Si princesa- dijo para comenzar a retirarse del jardín y entrar en la hermosa casa color rojo mientras miraba al hombre con malos ojos, este sonreía sínicamente.

Japón, Ciudad de Namimori, Lunes 9:00 am

El día empezó tan tranquilo para el joven decimo Vongola. Claro tranquilo a lo que ya se acostumbro, primero Reborn lo despertó lanzándole una bola de boliche en el estomago, ¡Oh que dulce despertar! Y ahora el relajo del desayuno, lo bueno es que ese día tenia libre de escuela, y había planeado salir con todos sus amigos al centro comercial. Termino de desayunar y subió a su habitación a arreglarse bajo y salió de su casa encontrándose con sus dos mejores amigos y guardianes de la tormenta y la lluvia.

Reborn se disponía a salir y seguir a los jóvenes, cuando la voz de Nana lo detuvo.

-Reborn-kun- hablo la mujer

-¿Qué pasa Mamá?- pregunto el hitman mientras miraba a la mujer

-Iemitsu te mando esto-dijo mientras le acercaba una carta- me pidió que te lo diera sin que Tsuna se diera cuenta- explico para después irse a la cocina.

El hitman miraba la carta con sumo interés, sin esperar más tiempo la abrió y comenzó a leerla quedando estático y sin creer lo que le comunicaba el jefe de la CEDEF.

Mientras tanto Tsuna y compañía caminabas al centro comercial de Namimori, durante el camino se encontraron cao Haru, Chrome, Kyoko, Hana y Ryohei. Sin duda alguna la paz los invadía, ya no tenían de que preocuparse, la maldición de los arcobalenos había terminado, ahora todo era paz y tranquilidad como al principio. Y asi llegaron al centro comercial de Namimori, con las constantes peleas de Gokudera y Ryohei con un Yamamoto tratando de calmarlos, Chrome riendo de lo sucedido, una Hana enojada, y con Kyoko y Haru sonriendo. Tsuna, por el contrario miraba fijamente un punto del lugar, de pronto echo a correr para sorpresa de todos, quienes buscaban a alguien pero solo vieron una cabellera rubia muy familiar.

-Dino-san- grito el castaño

El joven rubio que iba caminando y se giro a ver quien lo llamaba, sonrió al ver a su hermanito corriendo a su dirección.

-Tsuna- dijo con cierta alegría

-Creía que ya habías regresado a Italia- dijo Tsuna al alcanzarlo

-Eso me gustaría, pero en la escuela no me dejaron, así que seguiré siendo su profesor de ingles

Termino de decir mientras los demás llegaban para empezar a reír.

De pronto una explosión se escucho.


	2. Capitulo 1: Tsunayoshi

Aqui el primer cap, lamenato que sea tan corto u.u

aun asi disfruten

Capitulo 1: Tsunayoshi

La explosión alerto a todos los guardianes quienes se acercaron a su jefe para protegerlo, mientras Dino sacaba su látigo dispuesto a proteger a las chicas. De pronto una gran ráfaga de flechas comenzó a verse en su dirección. Rápidamente Gokudera activo su sistema C.A.I protegiéndolos a todos.

-Malditos ¿Quiénes son?- dijo enfadado el italiano cuando el humo de la explosión se disipo.

-jujuju- una muy leve, pero melodiosa risa se escucho- no pensé que tuvieran tan buenas armas para defenderse

Una joven de larga cabellera rubia y ojos color miel los observaba desde la azotea de uno de los edificios cercanos, en su mano tenía un arco donde claramente salía a relucir la llama de última voluntad del tipo nube, vestía una falda color azul cielo tableada, unas zapatillas blancas de tacón alto, una playera color hueso pegada a su cuerpo, dejando ver sus excelentes curvas.

No pasó mucho cuando una ráfaga de balas rodeadas de una llama amarilla llegaron hasta la joven y las esquivara sin problema alguno, cayendo de esa forma al suelo, no muy lejos de Tsuna y su familia.

-Jejeje, no pensé que el Arcobaleno llegar tan pronto.

Todos voltearon hacia atrás para encontrarse a un Reborn que escondía su mirada bajo su sombrero y con Leon transformado en pistola.

-¿Quién eres y que quieres?- hablo el hitman mientras le apuntaba.

-Jum, no es fácil explicarlo- dijo mientras cruzaba una pierna y colocaba sus manos sobre su cabeza- pero vengo en son de paz- dijo con una sonrisa

-No me jodan con su son de paz- grito furioso Gokudera

-Cabeza de pulpo tiene razón al extremo- grito Ryohei

-Ma ma, deberíamos dejarla hablar- comento Takeshi

-¿Qué demonios es lo que está pasando aquí?- pregunto una Hana molesta

A todos se les había olvidado la presencia de la castaña.

-¡ahh! Hana-chan- dijo Kyoko- ¡Veras!, lo d sucede es….. ahhh bueno- La peli naranja no podía mirar a la cara a su amiga

-Es una extrema pelea Kurokawa- grito Ryohei

-¡Ahhh! Cabeza de césped idiota- dijo Gokudera

-¿A quién llamas idita cabeza de pulpo?

-A ti, por supuesto- dijo el peli plata lo apuntaba con el dedo

-Ma Ma, no peleen aquí- Yamamoto intentaba tranquilizarlos

Mientras todos los demás los miraban con una extraña sensación, hasta que de nuevo una risa saco a todos de sus propios pensamientos.

-jejejejeje- La chica rubia reía mientras se limpiaba unas lagrimillas de los ojos- Jamás pensé que serian tan lindos jajajaja- dejo de reír para mirar al castaño.- Creo que debo presentarme Decimo Vongola- ante esta frase Tsuna se serio- Mi nombre es Rosali Mayen, soy la Decima guardiana de la nube de la familia Tsukimi, la razón de que este aquí es para pedirle un muy gran favor.

~~Hace 10 años~~~

En el patio de una casa se podía observar a un pequeño de 5 años jugar con la pelota, su cabellera castaña era revuelta por el viento, sus ojos color avellana alzaron la vista al notar una sombra, ahí enfrente de él un hombre de cabellera rubia y ojos azules le sonreía.

-Eres muy lindo, tu corazón es muy puro, estoy convencido que podrás sacarla de la oscuridad, por favor Decimo, cuando el momento llegue, cuide de ella- dijo para después acariciar sus cabellos castaños del niño y desaparecer.

Tsuna solo sostenía la pelota en sus manos mientras en su mente, la imagen de una niña de aproximadamente su edad lloraba frente a una cama mientras sostenía un osito de felpa.


	3. Capitulo 2: Favor

Holaaaa ¿Cuanto tiempo?

Lamento el retraso, ni recordaba esto así que cuando lo vi, tuve que continuarlo jeje , muchas gracias a a quienes me dejaron rw, Luce di Cielo y Suno-Andrew, ah ambos Muchas gracias.

Espero les guste este cap, y lamento que los caps sean tan cortos y la historia vaya lento u.u

* * *

Capitulo 2: Favor

- Mi nombre es Rosalí Mayen, soy la Decima guardiana de la nube de la familia Tsukimi, la razón de que este aquí es para pedirle un muy gran favor.

-¡Un favor!- dijeron todos los presentes

-Así es, lamento mi forma de presentarme- dijo mientras giñaba un ojo, provocando sonrojo en los chicos y algo de enojo en las chicas- pero debía probarlos, sin embargo me doy cuenta que no están todos sus guardianes decimo, ¿Dónde está su guardián de la nube?

Y como si hubiese sido invocado, un gran esfera que liberaba llamas del tipo nube trato de envestir a la joven. La cual esquivo saltando y buscando al causante del ataque. Más atrás, con tonfas en mano, Hibari se iba acercando.

-Todo aquel que perturbe la paz de Namimori, será mordido hasta la muerte- dijo mientras veía al montón de herbívoros

-Interesante- dijo Rosalí que saco una flecha y apunto con su arco

Inmediatamente, copias de la flecha se hicieron presentes e inmovilizaron a Hibari, pues encajaron sus puntas en orillas de su ropa haciéndolo caer.

-"Possiedi la fiamma della luna?" (¿Posees la llama de la Luna?)-Todos voltearon a ver a Reborn que miraba inquisitoramente a la chica rubia. La mayoría no había entendido su pregunta a excepción de Gokudera, Dino y Chrome.

Rosalí suspiro desganada pero asintió. Miro al Arcobaleno de la misma manera que él la miraba.

-¿La llama de la Luna?- pregunto Gokudera

-¿Luna?... Reborn- Tsuna sentía que eso no era nada bueno- ¿no solo había 7 llamas?

-Me temo que la llama de la Luna siempre ah existido, pero debes cumplir con ciertos requisitos para dominarla- respondió Rosali, al momento hizo desaparecer las flechas que tenían cautivado a Hibari.- Esa es la razón por la que estoy aquí

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Yamamoto le pregunto

-es difícil de explicar- dijo mientras cruzaba los brazos

-Quali sono i requisiti? (¿Qué requisitos)- pregunto Reborn

-Si hablamos en otro lado, les explicare la situación de mi familia, es un asunto delicado y necesitare la mayor ayuda posible.

-No puedes decirnos algo más, no sé si podremos confiar en ti- dijo Tsuna un poco desesperado

-¿Decimo? De seguro esto es una trampa, nadie ah oído hablar de esa llama, ni siquiera en el futuro

-¿El futuro?- pregunto curiosa- como sea, Decimo le aseguro, No le mentiría, por el recuerdo de la madre de la princesa, sería incapaz de mentirle

-Nee Rosalia-san, si no es mentira lo que dice, porque no le explica a Tsuna-san y a los demás lo que sucede aquí mismo

-Porque es peligroso, demasiado, no voy a arriesgarme a cometer un error por su falta de confianza

-Tsk, Decimo, lo mejor será irnos y no fiarnos de "esta"- dijo Gokudera con desdén

.No esperen por favor- había comenzado a alterarse al verlos marchar- ustedes están en peligro y uno grande, por favor al menos escuchen lo que tengo que decirles

-Entonces habla de una maldita vez- le apunto Reborn con Leon

Rosalía dio un respingo del susto, el aura que emanaba Reborn era de un total asesino dispuesto a terminar con su presa. La chica suspiro, cerró los ojos con fuerza y apretó los puños, al abrir los ojos estos tenían un brillo diferente, uno donde la decisión se veía marcada.

-El favor que quiero pedirle a la Decima Generación Vongola es que me protejan- dijo decidida y con un aire serio

-¿Qué?

-Protección- suspiro- soy una traidora de la Familia Tsukimi.- dijo finalmente haciendo que todos la vieran con sorpresa.

* * *

Lamento si lo deje en una parte interesante jeje

¿Les gusto?


	4. Chapter 3: Traicion

Buuu, *o* -sale después de ver el mv de boyfriend-

Ciaossu ^^/

bueno aqui la conti jejeje

Muy activa esta semana D:

Disfruten

* * *

Capitulo 3 Traición.

-El favor que quiero pedirle a la Decima Generación Vongola es que me protejan- dijo decidida y con un aire serio

-¿Qué?

-Protección- suspiro- soy una traidora de la Familia Tsukimi.- dijo finalmente haciendo que todos la vieran con sorpresa.

-Decimo, no debemos confiar en ella, es una traidora- dijo Gokudera al salir de su asombro

-Me harán caso o seguiré pintada- dijo molesta Hana

-Hieee! Krokawa- Tsuna estaba espantado, no quería involucrar a la chica en la mafia

-Hana-chan, Haru-chan, vamos a comprar algo- sugirió Kyoko

-Me temo que no pueden salir de este espacio- hablo Rosalí- ¿Cómo creen que nadie se ah percatado de las leves peleas? Estamos dentro de una barrera

-¿Cómo una ilusión?-pregunto Chrome

-Parecido, la diferencia es que esta barrera esta formada por llamas del tipo lunar, cuyo atributo es el esconder

-Ya veo- dijo Dino hablando por primera vez- y combinada con el atributo de expansión de la nube creaste este espacio en el que solo nosotros podemos estar

-Así es, y si intentan salir les pasará esto- dijo mientras aparecía una flecha y apuntaba hacia un punto fijo y disparaba.

De pronto los ojos de todos mostraban miedo, a flecha estaba rodeada, ardiendo en unas llamas color plateado.

-Esas llamas los desintegrarían, ya que la luna posee varios atributos

-¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunto Reborn mientras tenia escondida su mirada en su sombrero.

La chica suspiro, quería irse a su departamento, había demorado más de la cuenta.

-Es difícil explicar en tan poco tiempo, pero la llama del tipo luna si se usa sola es peligrosa, bastante, ya que toma la energía vital de su poseedor…. Waaaa *En que lio me metiste* - dijo eso ultimo para si misma, sin que los demás le entendieran- Les parece si los veo mañana aquí mismo, se me hace tarde.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Tsuna estaba realmente pálido

-Vine aquí como alumna de intercambio en la Universidad de Namimori, eso les dará algo de tiempo antes de que la princesa se dé cuenta de mi desaparición en la familia. Necesitan un plan de ataque y defensa-suspiro- ya que la familia Tsukimi tiene planeado atacar Vongola.- dijo bastante seria- pero ya no tengo tiempo para explicarles las cosas con toda tranquilidad, solo le pido decimo, confié en mi.

Tsuna la miraba un tanto temeroso pero asintió.

-Mañana… Mañana nos dirás todo verdad

-Se lo prometo

Tsuna sonrio.- Entonces déjanos salir

-Antes…- Reborn volvió a tomar la palabra- Iemitsu me dijo algo sobre la llama de la luna, pero el no menciona nada sobre los diferentes atributos, por el contrario, el menciona su poder y unión con el zodiaco occidental. ¿Qué es todo eso?

La chica miro al Arcobaleno.

-Respondere todas sus preguntas y dudas mañana, no tengo idea de donde pudo haber sacado esa información el jefe de CEDEF, por lo tanto con lo poco que sabe se podrá dar cuenta que Vongola no tiene oportunidad contra la familia Tsukimi

-Una cosa más ¿Tú eres?

-Rosali- sonrió

-Me refiero a tu verdadero nombre- Rosali se tensó

-No se lo diré Arcobaleno-chan-guiño un ojo- nos veremos mañana…busquen un lugar en el cual hablar sin ser interrumpidos. Por cierto neko-chan- se dirigió a Chrome- haz una ilusión, la luna esconde pero no sabe componer las distorsiones en el espacio real, la gente no aparece de la nada, see you again- dijo y salto para después desaparecer.

Al perderla de vista todos sintieron un terrible dolor de cabeza.

-Chrome la ilusión- grito Reborn

La guardiana como pudo apareció su tridente y una niebla rodeo todo el lugar, espantando a uno que otro transeúnte de momento, pero al ser parte del clima no le prestaron demasiada atención.

Lentamente la niebla se fue despejando dejando ver al grupo de jóvenes, nadie se sorprendió pues creían que habían llegado mientras su visibilidad había sido poca con la niebla.

-Kufufufu, que chica tan interesante- Mukuro apareció- Da hasta miedo- dijo serio. Todos lo miraban.

* * *

/YossNatsuki - asi me encuentran en facebook D:


End file.
